


Treasure

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aurora Borealis, M/M, Micah bring grumpy, Micah can't stay mad at Zaid, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Surprises, Tension, Zaid being an annoying friend, night sky watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The trouble with Zaid is that when he got excited, he got lost in his own head and dragged you with him.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by struggling with a Zaid request in RF3. Unfortunately, that one didn't have a happy ending since I cancelled it. Sorry, Zaid.

He should have never answered that text. His hands ached, it was dark, the car smelled like Cheetos, and he wished he'd never picked up his phone that morning.

Micah didn't mind getting texts or calls at seven in the morning, not when growing up on a farm had him used to waking up even earlier. But today was the first truly free weekend he'd had in ages. His history paper was finished, he didn't have any exams coming up, and nobody needed their driveway shoveled. He'd planned to spend the day reading or catching up on his Netflix queue.

He'd come out of the shower to find Zaid had blown up his phone. _MICAH YOU GOTTA SEE THIS MAN COME WITH ME GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO MY PLACE WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!!!!!!!_ and other such variants. Something about a treasure.

Micah had played along. Zaid was easily restless, liked to take random car trips around the city. Usually to the Udon shop or the weapons museum a few towns over. It was just an hour or two, right? He'd be home in plenty of time to catch the new Arrested Development.

It was almost ten-thirty, and they were still driving pointlessly towards nothing. They were just a few miles from the state line, there was no way they'd get back before midnight and Micah was exhausted. Forget Arrested Development, he'd barely get a decent night's sleep. Zaid had started out driving, then demanded Micah take over around the seventh hour.

"Keep going!" Zaid shouted, pointing straight ahead.

"Zaid," Micah sighed, "we've been driving for over twelve hours. My hands are frozen to the wheel, we're running out of coffee, and the last gas station was thirty miles ago. Just _tell me-_ "

"Keep going! We're almost there, I swear it, it'll be worth every mile!" Micah gritted his teeth. When Zaid got excited about something, he got totally caught up in his own head to the point of ignoring everything else. It was impossible to convince him to turn back, and if you did, he'd just keep dragging you further.

_I could have read three books by now, or caught up on all of Fuller House, or visited with Raven or Shara or Carlos. I could have called my parents, hell, I could have **gone** to visit my parents. But no, I'm stuck behind the wheel with a hyperactive **idiot** shouting in my ear about some treasure that probably doesn't even **exist,** who won't even give me a **hint** about where we're going. I've been inhaling Cheeto fumes all day, the gas could run out before we even **get there-**_

"There!" Zaid tugged at his arm and Micah hit the brake.

It was a hill. They'd officially crossed the state lines just to see a hill. But just as Micah was about to finally let Zaid have it, the sky lit up.

"Woah!"

"Surprise." Zaid grinned, unbuckling their seatbelts and dragging Micah out of the car. "The Northern Lights only come every so often, and I've heard this is the best place to see them. No street lamps, no hotels, no trees," he said, tossing a blanket onto the ground.

"Zaid..." Micah felt his irritation deflate as they sat down. "You could've told me, you know. Then we could've-"

"Planned, yeah, but..." Zaid leaned against him. "Something like this is more special when it's a surprise, you know?" He had a point, Micah realized. All those hours, all the frustration, the mystery, his aching hands, everything had been worth it just for that feeling of euphoria.

Zaid was a handful, he could try a person's patience, but his heart was always in the right place. The fact that he'd picked Micah, and Micah alone, for such an experience, made up for all of his shortcomings.

"Thanks," he murmured, wrapping his arm around Zaid. Zaid nestled into him, taking his hand.

"Anytime." Micah laced their fingers together, and they watched the sky in silence.


End file.
